True Love
by Weapon of Kaos
Summary: Luke has betrayed everyone, but regrets hurting Amy. so he decides to go back, but Kronos follows him and kidnappes Amy. Luke beggs for the others help and he takes them to Kronos' camp. WARNING: LANGUAGE LukexOC


Camp Half-Blood

"Percy! Percy! What happened?" Amy said looking at Percy with her silver yellow eyes. "Luke, he…he betrayed us." Percy said. "What? No...no it can't be." Amy said backing away shaking her head tears spilling out of her eyes. "Amy…it's true…" said a voice behind Amy. Amy turned around to see Luke standing behind her. "Luke." Percy growled. "Listen I had to trick my guards just to see you guys." Luke said. "What?" Percy, Annabeth, Graver, and Amy said at the same time. "Amy….I'm not going to be surprised if you hate me but….I am working for Kronos-" He didn't get to finish because Amy slapped him. "Amy?" Annabeth said. "I HATE YOU!" Amy screamed. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Then she slumped into Luke's arms crying her eyes out. "Amy….. I know that you're mad but I still love you." Luke said. "What?" Amy asked looking into Luke's eyes. "Yes." Luke said. "WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH BOY!" bellowed an angry Titan Lord Kronos. Amy's eyes widened. "He followed you." Amy said. Luke didn't get to answer because Kronos barged into the room. "LUKE CASTELLAN! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He bellowed. Kronos saw Amy in Luke's arms and grabbed her. "NO AMY!" Luke screamed. Kronos laughed. "You love this pathetic piece of shit?" Kronos asked. He clutched her arm so hard that there was a crack. "AHHHHH!" Amy screamed. "NO!" Luke screamed. He tried to get to Amy but Percy held him back. "Don't he's baiting you. Dot let it get to you." Percy said. "Let Amy go Kronos." Luke growled. "Or what? The only way I'll let her go is if you leave this piece of shit place." Kronos smirked. "No I'm staying here. This is my home." Luke said. Amy smiled but the Kronos smacked her across the face. "Fine then. You'll just be destroyed along with the rest of this place." Kronos said. He turned to leave taking Amy with him. "Hey! Amy stays with us." Luke said. Kronos laughed. "No she's my new slut." Kronos chuckled. "NO!" Luke screamed.

Kronos' headquarters

"No! Let go of me!" Amy screamed as her and Kronos came to the campsite. "Yeah… no. You're my new little slut." Kronos said. They came to a room and he threw her onto the bed there. "I will never give myself to you." Amy growled. Kronos just laughed. Then he left. Amy crawled into a ball and started rocking herself back and forth. "Luke please come and get me. I'm scared and I don't know what to do." Amy whispered to herself. Hoping that Luke will save her.

Camp Half-Blood

"I can't believe that Amy got kidnapped by Kronos, and it's my entire fault." Luke said. "Son it's not your fault." Hermes said laying a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder. "But, Kronos said that she was his new slut." Luke said sitting on the couch. "Don't worry Luke, we will get her back. I promise." Percy said. "Thanks Perce." Luke said. "But how? We don't know where Kronos is." Annabeth said. "Luke knows." Grover said. "Well Luke, who do you want to take with you to retrieve Amy?" Percy asked. "I will take Annabeth, Percy, and Grover." Luke said.

Kronos' headquarters

"I need to get out of here." Amy said. "I can help." Said a boy with an eye patch. "Really? Ethan that's sweet." Amy said. Ethan smiled. "Well Luke and I are friends and if anything happened to you on my account then he would kill me." Ethan laughed. "I hope that I can leave soon." Amy said lying down. "Luke will come. I promise." Ethan said. "Nakumura leave us." Kronos said as he walked in. "Yes my lord." Ethan said bowing. He casts a worried look at Amy and left. "So little moon daughter. What shall we do first?" Kronos said in a suductive manner as he crossed the tent to Amy. "Nothing!" Amy snarled. Kronos laughed. "No I think that I'll seduce you. Get you pregnant. Then after you give birth to the child I'll kill you." Kronos snickered. "You'll never take my virginity! It's rightfully Luke's!"Amy hissed at Kronos.

Off the shore of Long Island Beach

"Luke are you sure we should go in by water?" Annabeth asked. "Yes. Kronos always has guards at the front of the camp. At the lake shore there's no one so it's easy pesy." Luke said. "OK." Percy said. "Let's go. Percy will provide us with transportation. And Annabeth will create a battle plan. Grover and I will sneak out to find Amy." Luke said. "Good idea. Percy call our rides." Annabeth said.

Percy called four Pegasi. "_Yo Boss whats kickin? Why is the traitor dude here? Where's Amy I like her she gives me apples?"_ Blackjack asked him. "One don't call me boss I already told you that, and Luke is back with us here at Camp Half-Blood, and Amy has been kidnapped by Kronos and is his "New Slut"." Percy told Blackjack. "_Say what? Our little Amy? His slut? That can't be? So is Luke is going with ya'll to get her?"_ Blackjack asked. Percy nodded.

"_Well let's go, but we only have three."_ Blackjack said. "Luke. You and Grover will ride together." Percy said.

Kronos' camp

"Well, Amy. You ready for this?" Kronos asked coming up to Amy fully naked. Amy gapes. "No. I already told you! I am not giving my virginity to you. It's Luke's and it should stay that way." Amy said. Kronos walked over to her. He pushed her back and started removing her clothing.

Luke and Grover burst in right before Kronos put his dick into Amy.

"Amy!" Luke shouted. "Luke! You're here!" Amy said with excitement. Kronos raised his hand and smacked Amy. "Ow." Amy said rubbing her cheek. Luke growled and lunged at Kronos knocking Kronos off Amy. "Grover! Get Amy." Luke said Grover laided a blanket over her shoulders. "Let's go. Luke!" Grover said. Luke got up and started running out to the camp. "Luke!" yelled Ethan. "Hey Ethan." Luke said. "I'm coming with you guys I'm tired of it here." Ethan said. They reached the beach. "Percy let Grover ride with you. This is Ethan. He's a friend of mine. Annabeth will you let Ethan ride with you." Luke asked. "Yeah. Come on." Annabeth said. Luke noticed that Amy was holding her arm. "Ams' are you ok?" Luke asked. "When Kronos kidnapped me he broke my arm." Amy said. Luke picked her up and set her on Porkpie. He got up after her and wrapped his arms around her. Then they took off.

During the flight back

"Luke. I'm happy that you came and got me. If you didn't the Kronos would have taken something that's rightfully yours." Amy said. "And whats that?" Luke asked. "My virginity." Amy said. Luke looked at Amy in surprise. "You want that to be something that I take from you?" Luke asked astonished. Amy nodded then put her head on Luke's shoulder and fell asleep. Luke blushed at the thought of him and Amy in bed together. "Why ya blushin Mr. Tough guy?" Ethan said. Luke looked to the side and saw Annabeth and Ethan grinning at him. "Something Amy said that caused me to think something quite nice." Annabeth giggled.

Camp Half-Blood

Luke got off of the Pegasi with Amy in his arms and ran into her cabin. He laided her on her bed. He went to find her some cloths. He saw her favorite dress. It was a tank top sunflower dress. It was her sundress that she wore when they met when they were 14. He smiled. _'I wonder if she still fits this.'_ Luke thought to himself. He grabbed it and walked over to Amy who was now awake. "Um here's a dress I'll leave so you can change." Luke said handing her the dress. "Thanks." Amy said before he left.

By the lake

Amy walked up behind Luke, who was looking out at the lake. "Hi Luke." Amy said sitting next to him. Luke smiled. "Hi Amy, you look like you did when we first met." Luke said. "Yeah. I'm surprised that it still fits." Amy said. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful." Luke said. The he realized what he said and started blushing. Amy giggled and smiled. "Thank you." She said. Then she kissed his lips. He kissed back.

Luke smiled against her lips. Amy pulled away. She smiled at him. "Well it's about time they kissed!" Thalia said. Percy, Tyson, Nico, and Grover picked Luke up. Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, and Junpier picked Amy up. They made sure that Amy and Luke could hold hands. They walked down to the lake and threw Amy and Luke into the water. As Amy and Luke went under Luke wrapped his strong muscular arms around her thin lean waist. She turned around in his arms and kissed him. _'This is the bet underwater kiss ever.'_ Luke thought.

Luke started to swim to the surface with Amy clinging on to him. When they reached the surface Amy looked at Luke. "So I guess that you're my boyfriend now huh?" Amy asked."Yes it does." Luke said then he kissed her. She kissed back. "Amy! Luke! Chiron wants you." They heard Percy shout from the air. Hey looked up to see Percy riding on Blackjack. "Ok. We will be there in a minute." Luke shouted back. Amy looked at Luke and cupped his cheek. "Let's go see Chiron." Amy said. Luke nodded and swam them back to camp.


End file.
